Ti amo, Sensei
by Marionette-M
Summary: Hibari Kyoya yang dikhianati Mukuro mulai bisa melupakan keberadaannya karena orang istimewa yang ada di hatinya, tetapi sesuatu... Chapter 4 update!
1. Round 01

Ehem, ehem.

Kali ini, atashi bakalan bikin fic D18 (lagi)!

Terinspirasi karena sekolah baru atashi~

Ahaha, selamat membaca.

**

* * *

Title:** Ti amo, Sensei

**Disclaimer:** siapa sih yang ga tau kalau Hibari dan Dino itu punya Amano Akira-sensei? XD

**Warning:** awas, shounen-ai mode di mulai!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, murid baru yang di transfer ke Namimori High School dari Kokuyo High School.

Penampilannya tampan, rapi, dan keren.

Tipe anak laki-laki yang akan populer dikalangan pria maupun wanita.

Walaupun begitu, sikapnya dingin kepada siapa pun dan ia merasa hidupnya seperti sedang berada di ujung jurang.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sang pria berambut pendek tersebut memiliki keluarga yang hancur.

Belum lagi, pacarnya baru-baru ini diketahui telah selingkuh beberapa kali di belakangnya.

Penyebab ia di transfer ke sekolah khusus laki-laki Namimori adalah perceraian orang tuanya.

Setelah usai proses sidang perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Kyoya ikut pindah bersama dengan ayahnya.

Kini, ia berdiri di depan gerbang Namimori High School.

_'Ini sekolah baruku?'_ batinnya.

Ia pun berjalan memasuki sekolah itu dan pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah sendirian.

Seharusnya ia ditemani oleh ayahnya, tetapi ayahnya tak mau mengantar Kyoya ke sekolah barunya karena alasan pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada Kyoya.

"Tok, tok, tok," bunyi pintu yang diketuk oleh Kyoya.

Kyoya pun membuka pintu tersebut dan dilihatnya seorang pria dewasa yang memakai topi berwarna hitam sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Pria tersebut langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kyoya.

"Apakah kau murid baru, Hibari Kyoya-kun?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Kyoya datar.

"Perkenalkan, aku kepala sekolah di sini, Reborn. Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas barumu," kata Reborn sembari menuntun Kyoya ke kelas barunya.

Sembari berjalan menuju kelas 10, Reborn menjelaskan beberapa peraturan di sekolah Namimori.

Hibari yang berada di samping kanan Reborn tampak tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Reborn sama sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia memandang keluar jendela koridor.

Matanya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini, tetapi tak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Di sini kelasmu," kata Reborn yang menghentikan lamunan Kyoya sembari menunjuk sebuah kelas.

Di atas pintu kelas tersebut terdapat tulisan "X-3", bertanda kelas 10 yang ke-3.

Reborn pun memasuki kelas tersebut, tetapi Kyoya tetap tidak bergerak di depan kelas.

Saat masuk, suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening.

"Irie-sensei, ini ada murid baru," kata Reborn sembari memberi tanda kepada Kyoya untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

Kyoya pun memasuki kelas dan langsung disambut bisikan-bisikan di kalangan murid kelas X-3 tersebut.

"Semuanya, tolong diam!" omel Irie.

Otomatis, Kyoya yang tidak suka dilihati dan suasana ramai langsung mengeluarkan hawa tidak bersahabat.

_'Aura membunuh yang hebat,_' batin Irie sweatdropped sembari melihati Kyoya.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Irie ke Kyoya.

"Hibari Kyoya dari sekolah Kokuyo," kata Kyoya datar.

Langsung murid-murid mulai berbisik lagi.

Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan ke satu sama lain, yang pasti hal tersebut membuat Kyoya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hibari-kun, kau duduk di sana," kata Irie sembari menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong di paling belakang sebelah jendela.

Kyoya pun langsung menuju kursi kosong tersebut tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu yah," kata Reborn ke Irie.

"Ah, iya," kata Irie sembari tersenyum ke Reborn.

Usai Reborn meninggalkan kelas, Irie berkata, "Sawada-kun, tolong nanti kau ajak Hibari-kun berkeliling sekolah."

"Ba-baik!" jawab Tsuna sedikit gugup.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berkeliling sendiri," tolak Kyoya dengan dingin.

Seketika, kelas hening karena kedinginan Kyoya.

Beberapa dari mereka berbisik kembali.

_'Sekolah khusus cowo seperti sekolah khusus cewe saja, banyak yang bisik-bisik tak penting,' _batin Kyoya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya kembali lihat ke buku! Spanner, lanjutkan bacaan tadi dari paragraf 2," perintah Irie ke Spanner.

Spanner pun mulai membaca seperti yang diperintahkan Irie.

"Hi-Hibari-san, kau belum ada buku, kan?" tanya Tsuna yang duduk di sebelah Kyoya.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyoya dingin.

"Ini, aku bisa beri pinjam buku-ku kalau kau mau," jawab Tsuna sembari menyodorkan bukunya.

Kyoya memandang buku yang dipinjami tersebut dengan rendah.

"Aku tidak perlu meminjam bukumu," jawab Kyoya dingin lagi.

"Hoi, apakah kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit ke Jyuudaime? Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan bukunya kepadamu!" omel Gokudera yang duduk di depan Kyoya.

"Gokudera-kun! Jangan teriak-teriak dipelajaranku!" omel Irie ke Gokudera.

"Su-sudahlah, Gokudera-kun. Tidak apa-apa jika Hibari-san tidak mau pinjam," kata Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"Kalau Jyuudaime berbicara begitu... Ya sudah," kata Gokudera kembali tenang.

Tiba-tiba, bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Pelajaran kali ini sampai di sini saja," kata Irie sembari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hibari, kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?" tanya Yamamoto menghampiri Hibari bersama dengan Gokudera dan Tsuna.

"Hoi, yakyuu baka! Ngapain sih kau ajak dia? Biarkan saja dia sendiri!" omel Gokudera ke Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Makan siang lebih enak rasanya kalau di makan bersama-sama," jawab Yamamoto ceria.

Kyoya yang tidak menghiraukan mereka pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Cih, sombong sekali, padahal murid baru," kata Gokudera.

_'Sikapmu juga begitu saat baru masuk ke sekolah ini,' _batin Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah, mungkin ia malu karena baru saja pindah," kata Yamamoto yang positive thinking.

Kini, Kyoya sedang mencari tangga untuk ke atap sekolah.

Beberapa menit ia berkeliling sekolah dan akhirnya pun menemukan tangga untuk naik ke atap sekolah.

Tak lama, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah dan membukanya.

Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, angin kencang pun mulai memasuki gedung sekolah dan membelai rambut hitam dan halus Kyoya.

Ia memasuki atap sekolah dan pintu ia tutup.

Kyoya menghampiri jeruji di atap sekolah tersebut dan memandang lapangan sekolah Namimori dari tempat tersebut.

Pikirannya hening.

"Hei."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyoya.

Kyoya buru-buru menengok ke belakang dan dilihatnya, seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang sedikit panjang.

"Yo! Murid baru?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

Kyoya terdiam melihat pemuda tersebut.

_'Orang asing?' _batin Kyoya.

Sadar bahwa ia ditanya oleh pemuda tersebut, ia langsung mencueki pemuda tersebut dan berbalik arah.

"Dinginnya," pemuda tersebut sweatdropped.

"Kau tau? Murid 'kan dilarang ke atap sekolah. Kau tidak mendengar peraturan-peraturan sekolah ini dari Reborn-sensei?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Masa bodoh," jawab Kyoya dingin.

"Haha. Aku guru di sini, guru BK (Bimbingan dan Konseling), namaku Dino. Salam kenal," kata Dino sembari menyodorkan tangannya.

Kyoya tetap mendiaminya.

"Hoi, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Dino.

"Berisik," omel Kyoya dingin.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Dino.

Kyoya pun langsung mengambil sepasang tonfa yang disembunyikan di dalam blazer-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Dino.

"Uwaaah! Ok, tenang, maaf!" kata Dino setengah panik.

_'Hanya orang bodoh,'_ batin Kyoya.

"Kamikorosu!" kata Kyoya dan langsung menyerang Dino.

Tak disangka oleh Kyoya, Dino langsung menghindar dari serangan Kyoya dan mengunci kedua tangan Kyoya di belakang punggung Kyoya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyoya.

"Tenang, tenang, aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menyerangku lagi," kata Dino.

"Seperti aku akan berjanji saja. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" aura haus darah Kyoya pun melonjak karena Dino.

Dino pun sweatdropped dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," katanya sembari melepas tangan Kyoya.

Kyoya yang tangannya sudah dilepas oleh Dino langsung memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Dino kembali.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman yah, Kyoya-kun?" tanya Dino.

"Tau dari mana kau namaku?" tanya Kyoya sembari melototi Dino.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku itu guru di sini. Tentu saja aku tau siapa saja murid di sekolah ini, termasuk murid baru," jawab Dino tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyimak perkenalanku tadi?" tanya Dino.

"Kenapa aku harus menyimak perkenalanmu tadi? Tidak penting," jawab Kyoya.

"Sakit, nusuk ke dalam hati," kata Dino pundung.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi," kata Kyoya sembari menuju pintu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Tung-tunggu, Kyoya-kun!" kata Dino sembari menarik tangan Kyoya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyoya sembari memancarkan hawa membunuh.

"Perkenalan dari ulang lagi," jawab Dino sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah tau namaku dan aku sudah tau namamu, lalu mau apa lagi?" tanya Kyoya.

"Perkenalan dari ulang," ulang Dino sembari tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Cih," kata Kyoya sembari memicingkan matanya ke Dino.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai perkenalan, lepaskan tanganku," kata Kyoya sembari memandang tangan Dino yang memegang tangannya.

"Namaku Dino Cavallone, aku guru BK," kata Dino sembari tertawa lebar.

"Aku Hibari Kyoya, dari sekolah Kokuyo," jawab Kyoya manyun. (Author nosebleeds membayangkan muka manyun Kyoya yang imut~)

"Salam kenal yah!" kata Dino sembari memegang kedua tangan Kyoya.

"Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku atau kamikorosu!" ancam Kyoya.

"Ok, ok," jawab Dino sembari melepas tangan Kyoya.

Kyoya yang bad mood pun langsung menuju pintu masuk gedung Namimori.

Sekilas, Kyoya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat guru aneh tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Dino melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan ramah.

Kyoya pun buang muka dan langsung masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

_'Baka sensei,'_ batin Kyoya.

* * *

Bersambung~

Baru pembukaan, jadi adegan D18 nya baru sedikit.

Hihi, tenang aja, nanti atashi bakalan bikin yang lebih heboh! XD /plak

Ngomong", adegan fav atashi itu di atap sekolah, makanya yang udah baca "Love is Bitter, Love is Sweet"-nya atashi pasti juga tau. XD

Silahkan baca "Love is Bitter, Love is Sweet" juga! Itu D18 juga, walaupun cuman shounen-ai~ -promosi mode-

Dan kemungkinan atashi juga bakalan bikin 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari), tapi atashi kurang tau, penggemar 6918 banyak tak yah? o.O

Untuk sekarang, boleh kan minta review, minta saran, minta ide, dan minta perbaikan kalau atashi salah? XD -tak menerima flame /plak-


	2. Round 02

Yo!

Atashi kembali lagi~ XD

Tapi atashi sempet mikir, apa atashi ga kecepetan yah update fic ini? o.O

Perasaan baru kemarin-kemarin deh atashi update-nya.

Yo sudahlah, yang penting cepet update~

Selamat membaca! ^^

**

* * *

Warning:** OOC dan shounen-ai! Cerita gaje dan alurnya maksa! Kalau tidak suka shounen-ai, silahkan anda klik tanda panah ke sebelah kiri di ujung kiri page anda, segera. :D

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari-sama, dan Dino-san ntuh punya Amano Akira. Kalau cerita gaje berjudul "Ti amo, Sensei" ini punya atashi. X3

* * *

Bel sekolah tanda akhir dari pelajaran hari itu telah berbunyi.

Dengan cepat, Kyoya membereskan buku-buku tulisnya dan mengepaknya ke dalam tas.

"Hi-Hibari-san, ingin pulang bersama dengan kami tidak?" tawar Tsuna yang berada di depan Kyoya, diikuti dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera di belakangnya.

"Jyuudaime, buat apa jyuudaime susah-susah mengundang murid baru itu? Biarkan saja dia pulang sendiri!" kata Gokudera kasar.

"Ma, ma, sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa bukan sekali-sekali pulang dengan Hibari?" kata Yamamoto yang tetap positive thinking.

"Kau ngomong apa, yakyuu baka? Bagaimana kalau nanti murid baru itu menyerang jyuudaime?" kata Gokudera yang berprasangka buruk.

"Tidak akan. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu panggil Tsuna dengan sebutan jyuudaime?" tanya Yamamoto polos.

"Dasar yakyuu baka! Kau lupa yah? Waktu itu 'kan aku pernah kasih tau bahwa jyuudaime merupakan orang ke-10 yang paling kupercaya dalam hidupku! Makanya aku memanggilnya jyuudaime dan berjanji akan setia kepadanya seumur hidupku," jelas Gokudera panjang lebar.

"Ti-tidak usah sampai segitunya kok, Gokudera-kun," kata Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tidak apa-apa, jyuudaime! Pokoknya aku akan setia kepadamu seumur hidupku!" jawab Gokudera yang sukses membuat Tsuna tambah sweatdropped dan menyalakan sedikit rasa cemburu Yamamoto, walaupun ia tetap tersenyum. (Positive thinking mode! XD)

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto ke Gokudera dan Tsuna.

Yang ditanya hanya clingak-clinguk mencari sosok yang ditanya Yamamoto.

Sosok tersebut kini sedang berjalan sendiri ke rumah barunya karena ketiga orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah barunya dan memandangi rumah barunya dengan pandangan asing.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka pintu pagar tersebut dan memasuki rumah barunya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, terlihat beberapa kardus berisi perabotan rumah yang masih berantakan di lantai.

Kyoya pun menghela nafas sedikit dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

_'Sepertinya otou-san tidak akan pulang hari ini,'_ batin Kyoya yang mengingat ayahnya sibuk akan pekerjaan.

Tak lama, cacing-cacing di dalam perut Kyoya mulai menangis minta makanan.

Akhirnya, Kyoya memutuskan untuk memasak dengan peralatan dan makanan seadanya.

Bahan-bahan makanan sudah dikumpulkan oleh Kyoya, kecuali alat memasaknya.

Ia mulai menjelajah berbagai kardus yang terletak di ruang tamu.

1 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit telah berlalu, tetapi usaha Kyoya masih belum membuahkan hasil juga.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk untuk istirahat di lantai.

_'Alat masak ga ketemu, perut sudah lapar lagi. Di mana sih otou-san menyimpan alat masaknya?'_ batin Kyoya sedikit kesal.

Sempat terpikir oleh Kyoya untuk meminjam alat memasak dari tetangganya.

Segeralah ia menepis ide tersebut.

Tetapi, ternyata rasa lapar Kyoya mengalahkan rasa jaim(jaga image)-nya untuk meminjam alat memasak.

Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah keluar rumah dan pergi ke sebelah rumahnya.

Tanpa membunyikan bel rumah tetangganya tersebut, Kyoya langsung menerobos masuk pagar rumah tetangganya dan mengetuk pintu luar tetangganya.

"Tok, tok, tok," bunyi pintu yang diketuk Kyoya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," kata suara di balik pintu itu.

Betapa kagetnya Kyoya ketika melihat orang yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Baka sensei?" sebut Kyoya kaget.

"Kyoya-kun! Ada apa ke rumahku?" tanya Dino kaget ketika melihat Kyoya di depannya.

"Tapi, kok aku dikatai baka sensei?" tambah Dino sweatdropped.

Kyoya terdiam memandangi gurunya itu.

_'Jadi pinjam alat memasak tidak, ya?'_ batin Kyoya bingung.

Dino hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apapun ketika Kyoya masih berpikir untuk meminjam alat memasak atau tidak.

"Err, jadi Kyoya, ada apa ke rumahku?" tanya Dino memecah keheningan.

Kyoya memandangi Dino dengan seksama, sedangkan Dino sweatdropped.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyoya dengan polosnya.

"Aku di sini karena aku tinggal di sini!" jawab Dino yang benar-benar sweatdropped karena kelemotan Kyoya. (Author siap-siap di kamikorosu)

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Dino lagi.

Kyoya terdiam.

"Tidak jadi, permisi," kata Kyoya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hoi, kenapa?" tanya Dino sembari menangkap tangan kanan Kyoya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Kyoya dengan death glare-nya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau memberitahuku tujuanmu datang kemari," jawab Dino.

Kyoya tetap men-death glare Dino, sedangkan Dino tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyoya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau kangen denganku dan mencari alamat rumahku, ya?" tanya Dino kepd-an.

Kyoya yang mendengar pertanyaan Dino tersebut pun langsung emosi.

"Siapa yang kangen denganmu? Aku ke sini hanya karena ingin meminjam alat memasak karena aku baru pindah ke daerah sini," jawab Kyoya dingin.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar kupinjamkan. Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Dino yang langsung melepas tangan Kyoya dan melesat ke dalam rumahnya.

Tadinya Kyoya ingin menolak tawaran Dino, tetapi Dino masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyoya sempat menolak.

Tak lama, Dino keluar dengan sebuah panci dan sendok sup di kedua tangannya.

Kedua benda tersebut pun ia berikan kepada Kyoya.

Dengan segan, Kyoya mengambil panci dan sendok sup Dino itu.

"Siapa yang akan memasak makanan untukmu?" tanya Dino.

"Aku sendiri," jawab Kyoya singkat.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Dino lagi.

Kali ini Kyoya hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa memasak, 'kan?" tanya Dino kembali.

Kyoya tetap diam menunduk.

"Ya sudah, biar kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Dino sembari menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya untuk pergi ke rumah Kyoya.

Kyoya yang sedang kepalaran akhirnya dengan terpaksa menuntun Dino ke rumahnya, daripada ia mati kelaparan.

Setelah sampai ke dalam rumah Kyoya yang hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah Dino, Kyoya langsung menujukkan dapurnya ke Dino.

Dengan peralatan dan bahan makanan seadanya, Dino langsung membuatkan makanan untuk Kyoya. Sedangkan Kyoya hanya diam mengamati Dino yang daritadi sibuk memasak.

"Kenapa piringnya ada 2?" tanya Kyoya yang kebingungan melihat Dino mengambil 2 piring.

"Satu untukmu dan satu untukku!" katanya sembari memasukkan sebuah telur ke dalam panci.

"Untukmu? Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk makan di sini," desis Kyoya.

"Kau berhutang budi denganku lho, Kyoya. Anggap saja kalau aku makan di sini bersamamu, kau tidak ada hutang lagi denganku," jawab Dino cerdik.

"Cih," Kyoya hanya bisa diam dan tidak dapat menepis kata-kata Dino karena ada benarnya juga menurutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan sudah disajikan oleh Dino di atas meja.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Itadakimasu!" kata Dino ceria, sedangkan Kyoya sudah mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Dino penasaran.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kyoya datar yang sebenarnya dalam hati, ia memuji rasa masakan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan membuatkan masakan yang lebih enak untukmu!" kata Dino semangat.

"Lain kali? Tidak ada lain kali, herbivore," jawab Kyoya dingin kata-kata Dinon tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dino kecewa.

"Kalau aku makan masakanmu lagi, bisa-bisa aku mati," jawab Kyoya.

"Apa masakanku sebegitu enaknya sampai akan membuatmu mati?" tanya Dino pd (kembali).

"Tidak mungkin, baka sensei," jawab Kyoya dingin.

"Ahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu herbivore?" tanya Dino penasaran.

"Herbivore itu sebutan untuk orang yang lemah," jawab Kyoya datar.

"Heeh? Memangnya aku lemah?" tanya Dino sweatdropped.

"Tentu saja, baka sensei," jawab Kyoya.

"Begini-begini, aku cukup kuat lho! Lagipula aku gurumu, Kyoya-kun," kata Dino meyakinkan Kyoya.

"Tak percaya," jawab Kyoya sembari membuang mukanya.

"Jahatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Dino dengan polosnya.

"Otou-san dan okaa-san ku sudah bercerai. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan otou-san dan sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari," jawab Kyoya setelah sebentar terdiam.

"Ah, maaf," kata Dino tertunduk.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi hening dan canggung.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sumpit bertending ketika menyentuh piring.

"Kau tinggal dengan istrimu?" tanya Kyoya memecah keheningan.

"Is-istri? Ahaha, aku belum punya sayangnya. Aku tinggal sendiri, karena seluruh keluargaku ada di Itali," jawab Dino.

_'Pantas saja rambutnya pirang,'_ batin Kyoya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi guru? Orang seperti kau tidak cocok menjadi guru," singgung Kyoya.

"Ahahaha, begitu yah? Kata orang tuaku, aku juga tidak cocok menjadi guru. Tetapi, waktu aku masih sekolah, aku sempat stress berat karena pergaulan, masalah sekolah, dan masalah keluarga. Maka, kuputuskanlah kalau aku akan menjadi guru BK sejak saat itu untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa stress murid-muridku nanti," jawab Dino ceria.

"Kenapa harus di Jepang?" tanya Kyoya sedikit penasaran.

"Karena aku tertarik dengan Jepang. Berkat itu juga, aku telah menemukan seseorang yang ingin kulindungi," jawab Dino dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Saat Dino berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah nama dari benak Kyoya.

Nama orang yang selalu Kyoya sebut ketika ia sedih, senang, dan takut.

Nama orang yang selalu membuat ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan ceria.

"...ro..."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Kyoya-kun?" tanya Dino.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Kyoya buru-buru.

Setelah selesai makan, Dino mencuci piring dan bergegas pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sebagai guru.

"Kyoya-kun, aku pulang dulu yah. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan," kata Dino sembari memakaikan kaki kirinya sepatu.

"Cepat pulang, jangan kembali lagi," kata Kyoya yang membuat Dino sweatdropped.

"Oh iya, kalau ada masalah apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku, ya!" kata Dino yang kini memakaikan kaki kanannya sepatu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kyoya sedikit bingung.

"Tentu saja, karena aku 'kan guru BK-mu. Sampai besok ya di sekolah!" kata Dino sembari memegang kenop pintu rumah Kyoya.

"Ya, ya," jawab Kyoya asal-asalan.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," kata Dino.

Dino mendekati Kyoya dan memegang kepala Kyoya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa-apaan i-"

Sebelum Kyoya sempat protes, Dino lebih dahulu mencium kening Kyoya dengan lembut.

Setelah selesai mencium kening Kyoya, Dino tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Kyoya?

Kyoya langsung menggapai tonfanya dan langsung menyerang Dino.

Dengan sigap, Dino menghindar dari serangan tonfa tersebut.

"Kamikorosu!" kata Kyoya sembari menyerang Dino kembali.

"Oops! Ampun!" kata Dino yang terus-terusan menghindari serangan Kyoya.

Akhirnya, Dino pun berlari keluar menuju pagar dan berhenti di sana.

"Jangan pernah masuk rumahku lagi atau kamikorosu!" ancam Kyoya.

"Ahaha, baik, bye!" kata Dino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

_BRAK!_

Pintu rumah Kyoya dibanting keras oleh Kyoya sehingga membuat beberapa tetangga menengok keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu, Kyoya kembali ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Di kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Ia pun menyentuh keningnya sehabis dicium lembut oleh Dino.

Dapat terlihat, semburat merah muncul di pipi Kyoya.

Tetapi, ia kembali teringat akan orang itu.

Orang yang telah berani menyelingkuhinya.

Berani menduakannya.

"Mukuro..." katanya lagi sembari merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

* * *

Uoh, kasihan dirimu, Kyoya-kun.

Mukuro juga tukang selingkuh sih.

Mukuro: "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi tukang selingkuh?" -sweatdropped-

Author gaje: "Ahaha, maafkan atashi, karena atashi tidak tahu siapa yang mesti atashi jadiin mantan Kyoya selain Mukuro-san. Tehee! XD"

Mukuro: "Tehee ja nai! Image-ku 'kan jadi buruk! Tanggung jawab, dasar author bodoh!"

Author gaje: "Aih, jangan galak-galak dong, Mukuro-san. T^T"

Mukuro: "Jangan bilang kalau di fic ini, aku cuman jadi figuran."

Author gaje: "Err, itu..."

Mukuro: "Jadi aku hanya jadi figuran? Kalau begitu..." -sambil ngeluarin ilusi-

Author gaje: "Maap, Mukuro-sama!" -sembah sujud Mukuro-

Mukuro: "Pokoknya aku mesti muncul!"

Author gaje: "Diusahakan. Sekarang, tolong dong Mukuro-san kata-kata penutupnya."

Mukuro: "Ya udah. Pokoknya semuanya mesti baca nih fic sampai aku benar-benar muncul. Kalau aku udah ga muncul lagi, kalian boleh kok drop fic ini. -dihajar Author gaje- Sangat mengharapkan saran, ide, dan kritik. Kalau mau flame juga boleh kok. (Tapi tak menerima flame tentang shounen-ai, karena dari pertama udah dikasih warning) Please review!"


	3. Round 03

Sudah lama tidak update~

Sekalinya update kecepetan, sekarang update-nya kelamaan.

Yare-yare, ini semua karena tugas sekolah! -alibi, padahal ga niat nulis-

Makasih banget karena udah mau ngereview fic gaje ini. XD

Maap karena ga bales rippiu, tapi mulai chapter 3, atashi janji bakalan sebisa mungkin bales rippiu. :D -kalau niat- /plak

Sekarang, selamat membaca aja yah~

**

* * *

Warning:** awas, shounen-ai attack dimulai! OOC, gaje, dan fic yang sangat tak pantas untuk dibaca! D18 mode~

**Disclaimer: **Hibari Kyoya, Dino Cavallone, dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ntuh punya Amano Akira-sensei. Kalau fic gaje ini punya atashi. XD

* * *

Kyoya membuka matanya perlahan.

Sinar matahari lembut masuk ke dalam kamar Kyoya melewati celah-celah jendela kamar Kyoya dan menyinari wajah Kyoya.

Dikucek-kucek matanya dengan kasar dan menguap selebar-lebarnya.

_'Jam berapa yah?' _ batin Kyoya sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi.

Tak lama, Kyoya sudah berdiri dan melepaskan piyamanya satu persatu, kemudian ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya hingga bersih.

15 menit kemudian, Kyoya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berselimutkan handuk dan menuju ke kamarnya langsung.

Sembari mencari-cari seragam sekolahnya ditumpukan bajunya, ia berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin.

_'Sensei itu masuk tidak yah hari ini?'_ batinnya.

_'Kalau dia masuk, akan ku kamikorosu!'_ batinnya lagi, sedangkan yang sedang dipikirkan Kyoya sedang bersin-bersin. (Note: Dino)

Setelah selesai memakai seragamnya, Kyoya mengambil tasnya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Walaupun masih pagi sekali, Kyoya tetap pergi ke sekolah.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ke sekolah, ia mampir dahulu ke supermarket dan mencari makanan yang sudah dihangatkan.

Onigiri pilihannya.

Setelah membeli onigiri tersebut, Kyoya berangkat menuju ke sekolah kembali.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Kyoya tak langsung ke kelasnya, melainkan ke atap sekolah untuk menyantap makanan yang ia beli barusan.

Sembari memakan onigiri tersebut, Kyoya memandangi langit biru yang penuh dengan awan putih.

"Dia sedang apa yah?" gumam Kyoya memikirkan mantannya.

_'Kresek'_

Bunyi dari plastik bungkus onigiri yang timbul karena tak sengaja tersentuh oleh tangan Kyoya.

Dilihatnya bungkus plastik itu dengan seksama oleh Kyoya karena iseng.

Sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat tanggal kadaluarsa onigiri tersebut.

Onigiri yang ia makan barusan sudah kadaluarsa 1 minggu yang lalu!

_'Tapi rasanya masih enak,' _batin Kyoya.

_'Masa bodoh ah,' _batin Kyoya kembali.

Ia membuang bungkus onigiri pada tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hibari!" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Kyoya.

Kyoya menengok ke belakangnya dan ditemukanlah seorang laki-laki berambut tegak hitam menghampirinya dengan berlari di koridor sekolah.

"Hibari, baru sampai ke sekolah?" tanya laki-laki tersebut, Yamamoto.

"Hm," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Kau sudah kerjakan PR yang diberikan Squalo-sensei?" tanya Yamamoto lagi.

"Hm," jawab Hibari singkat kembali.

"Hei, kelas sudah mau dimulai. Cepat masuk ke kelas kalian," tegur Dino yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang BK.

"Baik, Dino-sensei!" jawab Yamamoto ceria, sedangkan Kyoya manyun.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kyoya.

Kyoya terjatuh tiba-tiba begitu saja.

Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya, ia masih baik-baik saja.

"Hibari! Ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto setengah panik.

"Kyoya-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dino memegangi tangan kiri Kyoya.

Kyoya tak menjawab apa-apa.

Tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya dan warna mukanya pucat sekali.

"Mun...ta..." kata Kyoya pelan.

"Apa? Kau berbicara sesuatu, Kyoya?" tanya Dino panik.

"Mual... Ingin.. mun...tah..." ulang Kyoya yang tetap pelan.

Dengan sekejap, Dino menggendong Kyoya dengan bridal style.

"Aku akan bawa Kyoya ke WC. Kau kembali ke kelas," perintah Dino ke Yamamoto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau harus kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah akan dimulai dan lapor ke guru kalau Kyoya hari ini ijin tidak masuk kelas," perintah Dino kembali dan langsung berjalan cepat sembari menggendong Kyoya ke WC, meninggalkan Yamamoto yang bengong dengan aksi Dino.

Sampai di WC, Dino menunggu di luar sedangkan Kyoya sedang muntah di dalam WC murid.

Tak lama, Kyoya sudah keluar dari WC dengan wajah yang sudah meningan.

"Masih mual?" tanya Dino.

Kyoya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tawar Dino.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Kyoya pelan karena ia masih mual.

"Kau tidak tau di mana UKS sekolah ini 'kan?" tebak Dino.

Tebakan Dino benar.

Mau tak mau, Kyoya akhirnya dituntun oleh Dino ke UKS.

Sesampai di UKS, Dino memberikan perintah ke Kyoya untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, sedangkan Dino mencari obat untuk menghilangkan rasa mual.

"Ini," katanya sembari memberikan sebutir obat dan segelas air putih.

Kyoya menerimanya dengan lemas dan meminumnya dengan terpaksa.

"Kenapa bisa mual pagi-pagi? Kau belum makan?" tanya Dino khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kyoya dingin sembari merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang UKS.

"Ini juga urusanku, karena kau muridku!" kata Dino sembari menghimpit Kyoya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Kini jarak antara wajah mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"A-aku makan onigiri yang sudah kadaluarsa," jawab Kyoya yang sedikit salting dan membuang mukanya agar mata mereka berdua tidak bertemu kembali.

"Oh, kenapa kau makan onigiri itu kalau sudah tau kadaluarsa?" tanya Dino yang mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membebaskan Kyoya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau sudah kadaluarsa. Sekarang keluar, aku ingin tidur," jawab Kyoya.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Kyoya-kun," kata Dino yang kemudian langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyoya dengan cepat dan sementara.

Hal tersebut membuat Kyoya harus berpikir selama 10 detik dahulu, barulah ia sadar apa yang Dino lakukan.

Kyoya langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya dan berusaha menyerang Dino.

"Kau ingin mati yah?" tanya Kyoya dengan death glare-nya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah semburat merah dipipinya.

Karena Kyoya tiba-tiba bangkit untuk menyerang Dino, perutnya kembali sakit dan ia merasa tambah mual.

Seketika, ia terjatuh lagi ke atas ranjang.

"Kyoya-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan banyak gerak kalau sakit!" nasehat Dino.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku bergerak?" kata Kyoya meringkuk di atas ranjang UKS sembari memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Dino hanya bisa menanggapi kata-kata Kyoya barusan dengan tawa kecil.

Suasana pun menjadi sepi sesudah 'insiden' tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyoya yang menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya sedalam mungkin.

Dino memandangi Kyoya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau...! Kau tidak tau kenapa aku menciummu?" teriak Dino kaget.

Beruntung di UKS saat itu hanya ada Dino dan Kyoya.

"Ti-tidak usah keras-keras bodoh! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku tau alasanmu menciumku kalau kau tidak bilang!" balas Kyoya sedikit geram bercampur malu.

"Kyoya-kun, kau sangat tidak sensitif yah," kata Dino sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sensitif bagaimana?" tanya Kyoya sedikit tersinggung.

"Begini, Kyoya-kun. Waktu itu aku pernah bilang 'kan kalau ada orang yang ingin kulindungi?" kata Dino sembari menepuk kepala Kyoya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya. Maka dari itu, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyoya lagi.

"Haduuuuuh, Kyoya-kun ku sayaang, masa aku harus ngomong juga sih?" kata Dino malu.

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Kyoya dengan polosnya. Sepertinya Kyoya sudah terkena penyakit 'lemot'-nya Tsuna. -Author kena X Burner-

Kali ini muka Dino berubah jadi merah dan berusaha menutupi mukanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berada di atas kepala Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun. Orang yang kusuka itu kau!" kata Dino kencang karena malu.

Kaget? Ya. Shock? Ya. Malu? Sedikitlah~

Kyoya yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung blush.

_'Eh? Maksudnya?'_ pertanyaan tersebut terngiang-ngiang di dalam hati Kyoya.

"Ta-tapi 'kan, sensei. Katamu kemarin, kau punya seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi!" kata Kyoya yang tampaknya berusaha menepis fakta bahwa gurunya itu menyukainya.

"Kyoya-kun, orang itu adalah kau. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mencium orang yang tidak aku suka," kata Dino yang menunduk malu.

Kyoya kini tambah blush.

"Aaaarrgh! Aku frustasi! Baru kali ini aku menyatakan cinta dan yang paling terburuknya, orang itu adalah muridku sendiri!" teriak Dino kencang.

Entah murid lain yang di dalam kelas dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Maaf kalau aku hanya seorang murid," kata Kyoya dingin.

"Ah, bukan begitu, Kyoya-kun! Maksudku, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada muridku sendiri. Ini 'kan artinya cinta terlarang," kata Dino malu.

"Kalau aku bukan muridmu juga tetap akan menjadi cinta terlarang. Kita berdua 'kan laki-laki," jawab Kyoya yang tetap dingin.

"Oh iya yah. Aku lupa. Ahahaha," jawab Dino dengan entengnya.

Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Jadi, Kyoya-kun. Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Dino serius.

Kyoya tampak kaget dan berusaha untuk berpikir keras.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Dino tertawa, tetapi di wajahnya tampak sedikit rasa sakit.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku baru putus dari pacarku. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan sensei sebagai tempat pelarianku," terang Kyoya tertunduk.

Dengan sekejap, Dino memegang kedua tangan Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa dijadikan tempat pelarianmu, karena aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Kyoya. Asalkan kau bisa bahagia, aku akan berbuat apapun untukmu," jawab Dino serius.

Kyoya kaget dan sedikit senang dengan respon Dino.

"Sensei, sensei tidak sadar yah kalau kata-kata jadul sensei tadi seperti kaya sinetron di tv?" tanya Kyoya datar.

Batu besar bertuliskan 'Jadul' menimpa kepala Dino.

"Ti-tidak penting! Jadi, kau ingin menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?" tanya Dino yang blush karena kata-katanya tadi.

Perlahan, Kyoya menarik tangannya kembali yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh Dino.

"Aku... Aku takut," kata Kyoya.

"Takut apa?" tanya Dino sedikit kaget.

"Aku takut kalau ada orang yang akan mengkhianatiku lagi," kata Kyoya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Aku sudah 3 kali dikhianati. Aku tidak ingin dikhianati lagi," tambah Kyoya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Kyoya..."

"Ayah dan ibu sudah mengkhianatiku. Dan orang itu juga," kata Kyoya dengan pandangan sedih.

_Flashback_

**Kyoya's POV**

_Sms ku tidak dibalas. Telepon dariku tidak diangkat. Kenapa?_

_Sudah sedaritadi aku terus menunggu ia mengangkat hp-nya dan menunggu ia membalas sms-ku._

_Ada apa yah? Padahal tadi di sekolah ia tidak beritahu aku sama sekali kalau-kalau hari ini ia sibuk atau tidak._

_Aku memeluk gulingku dengan pelan._

_'Apa aku ke rumahnya saja yah?' batinku._

_Sempat terjadi pertikaian di dalam diriku untuk pergi ke rumahnya atau tidak._

_Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya._

_Kanan, kiri, lurus, kiri, kiri, dan sampailah aku di depan rumah kekasihku yang membuatku cemas sedaritadi._

_Di depan pagarnya, aku sempat bingung akan melangkah masuk atau tidak._

_Pintu rumahnya terbuka tiba-tiba dari dalam._

_Reflek, aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok._

_Sedikit-sedikit, aku mengintip siapa yang keluar dari rumahnya._

_Ibunya kah? Ayahnya kah? Atau dia?_

_Yang kudapati adalah ia bersama seorang gadis._

_Gadis cantik bermata ungu._

_Mirisnya, aku melihat kekasihku, Mukuro, mengusap kepala gadis itu._

_Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dan menepis semua prasangka buruk yang muncul di dalam pikiranku._

_Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan pergi ke luar pekarangan menuju pagar rumah Mukuro._

_Aku langsung berjalan menjauh dan mengamati mereka dari kejauhan._

_Mukuro dan gadis itu keluar dari rumah dan pergi._

_Aku membuntuti mereka secara diam-diam._

_Mereka mengunjungi begitu banyak toko dan makan bersama dengan mesranya._

_Sebagian diriku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena tidak tahan melihat betapa akrabnya mereka berdua._

_Tetapi sebagian diriku lagi ingin tetap mengawasi mereka karena penasaran yang terdapat di dalam hatiku._

_Terakhir, aku lihat mereka mengunjungi sebuah toko topi dan bercanda-canda di dalamnya._

_Tak lama, Mukuro memeluk gadis itu dan mencium keningnya._

_Gadis itu tampak senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mukuro._

_Seketika juga, hancurlah hatiku berkeping-keping._

_Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Mukuro menciumnya? Kenapa Mukuro memeluknya?_

_Berbagai prasangka yang kutepi daritadi mulai menghantui diriku._

_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Mukuro selingkuh._

_Setelah melihat kejadian itu, aku pulang ke rumah sembari berlari._

_Berharap sakit yang ada di dalam hatiku hilang._

_Aku memasuki pintu rumah dan menutupnya dengan kencang-kencang._

_"Kyoya! Apakah kau tidak bisa menutup pintu dengan tenang?" omel seorang wanita yang tampak berumur 30-an._

_"Berisik! Aku sedang kerja!" tambah seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya._

_"Daritadi kau hanya bisa duduk di depan laptopmu itu! Bisakah kau mendidik Kyoya dengan benar? Lihat! Ia menjadi anak yang kasar seperti ini karena mu!" omel wanita itu terhadap pria yang duduk di depan laptopnya._

_"Kenapa salahku? Kau juga yang salah! Kau sebagai ibunya tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan benar!" balas pria itu._

_"Lagi-lagi salahku! Aku sudah capek! Lebih baik kita bercerai!" teriak ibuku._

_"Baik! Lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri dibandingkan harus tinggal denganmu!" balas ayahku._

_Berisik, semuanya berisik!_

_Aku langsung naik ke tangga menuju kamarku._

_Aku mengunci kamarku dan langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimut._

_Pacarku selingkuh, orang tuaku akan bercerai. Apakah ada orang yang nasibnya lebih buruk dibandingkanku?_

_Malam itu juga, ayah dan ibu bercerai._

_Mereka menandatangani surat cerai dengan gampangnya._

_Aku pun memilih tinggal dengan ayahku, walaupun kurasa tidak ada bedanya mau tinggal dengan ayahku maupun ibuku._

_Aku pun keluar dari Kokuyo High School tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada teman dan pacarku._

_Aku tidak ingin bertemu Mukuro, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya._

_Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi karena takut aku akan kehilangan kendali dan akan memukulnya atau menangis di depannya._

_Lebih baik aku pergi._

**End of Kyoya's POV**

_End of flashback_

"Jadi begitu, yah?" tanya Dino usai mendengar cerita Kyoya.

Kyoya hanya mengangguk pelan lemas.

Dino menghela nafas pelan.

Dino mengambil tangan kanan Kyoya dan meletakkan tangan tersebut di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kyoya-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatimu. 1 tahun, 3 tahun, maupun 100 tahun, aku juga tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Ada wanita cantik pun juga aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku tetap akan bersamamu," kata Dino berusaha meyakinkan Kyoya.

Kyoya terpana dengan kata-kata Dino.

"Sensei, lagi-lagi kata-kata mu jadul seperti kaya di sinetron," jawab Kyoya datar.

Untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah batu bertuliskan 'Jadul' jatuh di atas kepala Dino.

"Ja-jadi kau ingin menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?" tanya Dino kencang karena malu.

Kyoya sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku rasa aku akan mencoba untuk membuka isi hatiku untuk orang bodoh sepertimu, sensei," jawab Kyoya.

"Yattaaaaa!" teriak Dino senang hingga seluruh murid yang sedang dalam proses belajar dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Apa maksudmu orang bodoh sepertiku?" protes Dino.

"Maksudnya sama seperti kata-kataku tadi, baka sensei," jawab Kyoya senyum licik.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku 'kan guru!" bela Dino kepada sendirinya seperti anak kecil.

"Oh iya, Kyoya-kun. Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Kyoya saja?" tanya Dino.

"Terserah," jawab Kyoya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Yeaaaah! Ayo kita rayakan hari jadian kita berdua!" kata Dino sembari menarik tangan Kyoya keluar UKS, tak ingat kalau Kyoya masih sakit perut.

"Hoi, herbivore! Siapa bilang kita jadian! Lagipula, mau dirayakan di mana?" tanya Kyoya sedikit meringis kesakitan karena perutnya yang masih sakit.

"Heh? Di mana? Tentu saja di hotel!" jawab Dino enteng.

Jawaban Dino langsung membuat Kyoya blush dan mengambil tonfanya.

_BLETAK!_

Tonfa berhasil mendarat di kepala Dino.

"Aduh, duuuh. Kyoya, sakit!" ringis Dino sembari memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kamikorosu!" kata Kyoya yang mukanya merah sekali.

Enak saja, belum jadian saja sudah mau mengajaknya ke hotel.

"Kyoya, tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba marah begini?" tanya Dino panik.

"Pokoknya, kamikorosu!" jawab Kyoya yang masih merah mukanya dan langsung mengejar Dino.

Yang menjadi mangsanya otomatis langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"Kenapa aku jadi dikejar begini, Kyoyaa?"

"Berisik, kamikorosu!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya terus berlarian di dalam sekolah.

Murid-murid yang di dalam kelas hanya sweatdropped, karena seorang guru masa dikejar oleh muridnya sendiri?

"Yare-yare, sepertinya mulai hari ini muncul pasangan yang merepotkan," kata Reborn yang melihat Kyoya mengejar Dino.

Seharian penuh, mereka berdua lari di dalam sekolah hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

Nyahaha, selesai juga!

Tadinya atashi mau bikin Kyoya nangis lho, tapi kagak jadi, soalnya atashi bilang mirip adegan sinetron banget. ==a

Mari kita adakan polling~

Apakah para reader setuju kalau atashi buat Kyoya nangis di chapter-chapter selanjutnya? :D -kena tonfa-

Hibari: "Apa maksudnya kalau aku akan dibuat menangis?" -keluarin death glare no jutsu-

Author gaje: "Anoo, etto... Kan belum tentu! Ahaha, kita liet dulu gimana reaksi para reader, pada setuju atau kaga kalau Hibari-sama nangis. :D"

Hibari: "Kamikorosu!" -keluarin tonfa-

Author gaje: "Hiii! Ja-jangan Hibari-sama! Mohon pengampunan!" -nangis darah-

Hibari: "Awas kalau ada adegan aku nangis!"

Author gaje: "Wah, itu tergantung polling dari reader, Hibari-sama. Atashi ga bisa ubah. Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin-kemarin atashi mimpi dansa sama Hibari-sama lho~" -nosebleeds-

Hibari: "Ngarep,"

Author gaje: "Hibari-sama kejam amat. TT^TT Yo dah deh, Hibari-sama. Langsung kata-kata penutupnya,"

Hibari: "Kau siapa berani memerintahku?" -keluarin hawa ga enak-

Author gaje: "Hiii! Hi-Hibari-sama, sekali aja. Nanti atashi usahain deh ga ada adegan nangis," -bohong mode-

Hibari: "Hm. Fic ini adalah fic abal-abal dan gaje. Jangan kasih ampun author gaje ini kalau ada misstypo atau ada yang ga disuka reader. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, kalau perlu flame sebanyak-banyaknya. Review!"


	4. Round 04

Akhirnya, atashi update juga setelah sekian lamanya karena banyak rintangan! -bilangajamales-

Pada akhirnya, atashi kagak bales review readers karena bingung mau jawab apa.

Gomen, maklum, atashi itu orangnya pemalu. m(_ _)m /plak

Selamat baca. :)

**

* * *

Warning:** biasa, shounen-ai~ masih bingung apakah fic ini akan menjadi rate M atau tidak melihat kemampuan atashi yang pas"an. /plak Awas, chapter ini banyak OOC-nya!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! mau sampai 100 tahun pun juga ga bakalan punya atashi, itu ntuh punya Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

Kyoya mengambil tasnya dari atas meja belajar di dalam kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan pelan.

Dibukanya kulkas di dapur dan di ambilnya sebuah kotak susu dan membukanya.

Sembari menenggak susu tersebut, Kyoya memakaikan sepatu ke kakinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Selesai memakai sepatu, pintu rumahnya ia buka dengan cepat dan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari wajahnya.

Kyoya pun membuka pagar pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan menemukan sesuatu di samping rumahnya.

Sesuatu itu ternyata seseorang, sosok berambut pirang yang sedang duduk tertidur di bawah papan nama "Hibari".

Kyoya yang melihat sosok itu langsung sweatdropped dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan iseng, ia menendang-nendang pelan tangan sosok itu.

Yang ditendang langsung bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya, "Romario, bilang ke otou-san kalau aku... nyam, nyam..."

_'Siapa Romario?'_ batin Kyoya.

Tak peduli dengan gumam-an Dino, Kyoya jongkok tepat di sebelah Dino dan mencubit pipi kanan Dino dengan keras.

"A-ADUH! Sakit!" teriak Dino tiba-tiba terbangun.

Kyoya tetap tidak melepaskan cubitannya hingga Dino menengok ke Kyoya, sang pelaku yang membuatnya teriak itu.

"Kyoya! Ohayou!" seru Dino tiba-tiba sembari memeluk Kyoya sehingga Kyoya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan posisi ia di bawah dan Dino di atasnya sembari memeluk pinggangnya.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Haneuma!" kata Hibari yang tangan kanannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Dino dan tangan kirinya tetap mencubit pipi Dino.

"Tidak akan sampai kau mengucapkan selamat pagi ke a- ADUH! Iya, iya! Aku lepaskan!" kata Dino yang kata-katanya dipotong oleh cubitan Kyoya di pipi Dino yang semakin kencang.

Kyoya pun melepaskan cubitannya dan langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Kamikorosu!" katanya sembari memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kyo-Kyoya! Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku menghela nafas sedikit!" kata Dino sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah.

Kyoya yang tadinya mau menghajar Dino pun langsung menurunkan tonfanya setelah sesaat ia mengamati banyak luka berwarna biru di wajah Dino yang merupakan 'hadiah'-nya kemarin. Mungkin Kyoya kasihan dengan keadaan Dino karenanya kemarin.

"Ohayou," kata Kyoya sembari jalan melewati Dino.

"Ouh! Ohayou!" jawab Dino semangat sembari mengikuti Kyoya dari belakang.

"Jadi, jadi, kapan kita akan pergi berkencan?" tanya Dino semangat.

"Kencan? Memangnya kita sudah jadian?" tanya Kyoya.

"Eh? Kita 'kan sudah jadian! Kau lupa yah? Kemarin kan kau bilang akan membukakan hatimu kepadaku!" protes Dino.

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti kita sudah jadian, herbivore," jawab Kyoya dingin.

"Aku pikir kita sudah jadian," kata Dino sedih.

"Kita tidak akan pernah jadian," tambah Kyoya.

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak akan pernah jadian? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan membukakan hatimu kepadaku?" protes Dino lagi.

Kyoya pun mencuekinya dan terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Jawab aku!" pinta Dino seperti anak kecil sembari menarik-narik lengan seragam Kyoya.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori noo~"

Dino dan Kyoya yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mencari sumbernya dan ternyata yang mengumandangkan lagu tersebut adalah seekor burung kecil yang datang-datang langsung hinggap di atas kepala Kyoya.

"Curang! Burung kecil itu boleh dekat-dekat denganmu! Kenapa aku tidak?" protes Dino lagi seperti anak kecil.

"Herbivore, kalau kau berteriak lagi di depanku, kamikorosu!" ancam Kyoya yang langsung mengambil tonfanya.

"A-ah, maaf," kata Dino tertunduk malu karena tingkahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ini punyaku," kata Kyoya.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Dino sedikit telmi.

"Burung ini peliharaanku. Namanya Hibird," ulang Kyoya sembari membiarkan Hibird hinggap di bahunya.

"Hibird? Namanya mirip dengan nama keluargamu. Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali sampai-sampai kau membiarkan Hibird hinggap di atas kepala dan bahumu," respon Dino sembari mengamati wajah imut kecilnya Hibird.

"Tentu saja. Sejak aku berumur 10 tahun, ia sudah nyasar ke dalam rumahku. Dari situlah aku memeliharanya," terang Kyoya singkat.

"Oh, pantas saja kalian akrab," kata Dino sembari mengikuti Kyoya yang melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Tampaknya Dino dan Kyoya terlalu cepat sampai di sekolah.

Tidak banyak orang yang melewati depan pintu gerbang Namimori dan tidak banyak juga siswa maupun guru yang masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

Setelah Dino dan Kyoya mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Hibird, mereka berdua memasuki sekolah Namimori.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyoya yang membuka loker sepatunya.

"Sampai kapanpun," jawab Dino dengan senyum innocent-nya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum mengajar?" tanya Kyoya yang sweatdropped.

"Eh?" kata Dino sembari menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Aku ada rapat pagi sebelum mengajar!" teriak Dino sembari memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Untung saja tidak ada murid di situ. Kalau saja ada murid, bisa-bisa 'image' Dino sebagai guru akan hancur.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah, Kyoya!" kata Dino.

"Pergi saja sana, ga usah bilang-bi-"

Belum sempat Kyoya menghabiskan kata-katanya, Dino langsung memegang kepala Kyoya dengan kedua tangannya agar bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Dino pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyoya, sedangkan Kyoya yang masih belum memproses keadaan tersebut di dalam otaknya dengan polosnya membiarkan lidah Dino masuk.

Tak lama, Kyoya sadar dengan apa yang diperbuat Dino dan mulai mendorong Dino.

Seharusnya Kyoya punya tenaga untuk mendorong Dino, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya terasa lemah untuk mendorong Dino dan kakinya terasa lemas untuk menendang Dino.

Permainan lincah dari lidah Dino yang terus bergulat dengan lidah Kyoya membuat Kyoya kehabisan nafas begitu cepat dan tidak dapat mengimbangi irama Dino.

Dino yang melihat Kyoya menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kyoya membuat Dino makin bersemangat untuk mencoba menjamah Kyoya, walau hanya sedikit saja.

"Hm... Nh...,"

Kyoya mulai memukul-mukul dada bidang Dino. Wajah Kyoya semakin memerah, tampaknya ia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen.

Dino pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Kyoya menghirup udara kembali.

"Nh, ah... D-Dino...," kata Kyoya sembari menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan memegang lengan Dino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin lanjut, Kyoya?" bisik Dino ditelinga kiri Kyoya.

"Ka-Kamikorosu...," jawab Kyoya yang pernafasannya mulai membaik.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kumau, Kyoya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja?" tanya Dino yang tanpa peringatan dari Kyoya langsung membuka kancing teratas seragam Kyoya.

Otomatis, Kyoya langsung mencengkram tangan Dino agar Dino tidak melanjutkan hal tersebut lebih jauh.

"Nanti ada orang, bodoh," kata Kyoya malu-malu.

"Tidak akan ada orang. Baru saja jam segini," bujuk Dino.

Kyoya tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Pokoknya tidak," kata Kyoya yang langsung menghindar dari Dino.

"Lagian, bukannya kau ada rapat, baka sensei?" tanya Kyoya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rapat tidak penting kalau aku bisa mencicipi Kyoya," jawab Dino yang berhasil membuat Kyoya blush kembali.

"Berisik! Lagipula, kita belum pacaran. Jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi," kata Kyoya dingin yang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Jahatnya! Bukannya kita sudah pacaran?" tanya Dino seperti anak kecil lagi.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang bukan, kita belum pacaran," jawab Kyoya.

"Kalau belum, berarti nanti dong?" tanya Dino dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Dino-sensei, apakah kau sebegitu inginnya mati?" tanya Kyoya sembari memasang kuda-kuda dengan tonfanya.

"Ahaha, maaf, aku belum mati kok. Aku masih ingin bersama Kyoya," jawab Dino dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

Beberapa urat kemarahan mulai muncul di kepala Kyoya.

"Pokoknya jangan ganggu aku atau kamikorosu!" sekian kalinya Kyoya mengancam Dino dengan kata 'kamikorosu'-nya.

"Haha, baik-baik. Aku rapat dulu yah, Kyoya. Bye. Ti amo," kata Dino sembari mengusap pelan kepala Kyoya dan kabur secepatnya sebelum dihajar Kyoya dengan tonfanya lagi.

_'Apa itu ti amo?'_ batin Kyoya.

Kyoya lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata Dino tadi dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Saat memasuki kelas, yang tampak hanyalah siswa berjumlah sekitar 9-8, salah satunya adalah Tsuna.

"Hiii!" Tsuna terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Kyoya.

"Ada apa, herbivore? Tidak suka melihatku di kelas ini?" tanya Kyoya dingin ke Tsuna.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Hibari-san. A-Aku hanya kaget kalau Hibari-san datang pagi sekali," elak Tsuna.

"Hoo, aku kira kau ingin menjadi lawan bertarungku," jawab Kyoya sembari melewati Tsuna begitu aja, sedangkan Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

_'Tadi itu...,'_

"Ohayou gozaimasu, jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera kencang sembari membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"O-ohayou, Gokudera-kun," balas Tsuna.

"Jyu-jyuudaime! Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Gokudera kaget dan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Tsuna bohong.

"Bagaimana kalau jyuudaime ke ruang UKS saja?" tawar Gokudera.

"Tidak usah,"

"Kyokuugeen! Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" teriak Ryohei yang tak kalah kencangnya dengan Gokudera.

"Hoi, shibaku atama, jangan berisik pagi-pagi! Jyuudaime sedang pusing!" omel Gokudera ke Ryohei.

"Apa kau bilang, tako-head? Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku shibaku atama!" balas Ryohei.

"Ryo-Ryohei-san, Gokudera-kun, jangan ribut pagi-pagi," kata Tsuna yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, maafkan aku, jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera lantang terhadap Tsuna sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai berkali-kali.

"Gokudera-kun! Nanti kepalamu berdarah!" Tsuna panik dan buru-buru mengangkat tangan Gokudera untuk berdiri.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ramai yah seperti biasanya. Haha," kata Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tawa khasnya yang ramah.

"Jangan cerewet kau, yakyuu baka! Jyuudaime sedang sakit!" tegur Gokudera kasar.

"Sawada, kau sakit apa?" tanya Ryohei.

"Aku tidak sakit apa-apa kok, hanya pusing," jawab Tsuna dengan senyumnya bak malaikat yang berhasil memanah hati para seme disekitarnya.

"Jyuudaime benar-benar tak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit saja?" tawar Gokudera berlebihan yang langsung disambut sweatdropped oleh Tsuna, Ryohei, dan Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana kalau ke UKS saja?" tawar Yamamoto ke Tsuna.

"Tidak usah kok. Aku baik-baik saja,"

_'Cuman...'_

~ooooooooo~

Tak terasa, jam pelajaran kelima sudah berakhir dan akan diganti dengan jam pelajaran keenam yang akan diisi oleh seni musik dengan gurunya, Byakuran-sensei.

Selagi menunggu Byakuran-sensei yang memang suka 'ngaret', Kyoya memandang keluar jendela untuk melihat pepohonan dan berbagai gedung yang terlihat dari jendela gedung sekolah Namimori itu. Kebetulan pula tempat duduk Kyoya merupakan letak strategis untuk melihat pemandangan keluar ketika sedang bosan atau sekedar ingin melihat langit.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori noo~"

Kyoya mengenali suara tersebut dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata sang pemilik sumber suara tersebut, Hibird, kini hinggap di sebuah pohon tepat di depan kiri Kyoya.

Walaupun jendela kelas itu terbuka, Kyoya tidak memanggil Hibird karena ia yakin guru-guru di sekolah itu tidak akan suka dengan Hibird yang mengitari kelas.

"Sekali lagi dong, coba kasih lihat aku!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan kasih lihat kehebatanku dalam memainkan ketapel ini!"

Salah satu seorang siswa di depan Kyoya mengambil batu di dalam sakunya dan memasangkan batu itu di karet ketapelnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, siswa itu langsung begitu saja menembakkan batu kecil dengan kecepatan kencang tepat mengenai Hibird hingga Hibird terjatuh dari pohon itu.

Kyoya yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengambil tonfanya dan tanpa peringatan, ia langsung menghantam siswa itu dengan tonfanya yang berwarna perak.

Para murid lain yang tadinya ribut langsung menghentikan Kyoya agar Kyoya tidak melanjutkan serangannya.

"Yare-yare, ada apa ini?" tanya Viper kepada temannya.

"Ushishishi, tidak tau, tapi sepertinya seru," jawab Belphegor yang menonton teman sekelasnya menghentikan Kyoya.

"Lepaskan aku!" geram Kyoya kepada orang yang memegangnya agar tidak menghantam siswa itu lagi, sedangkan siswa itu dibantu berdiri oleh beberapa orang.

Teringat akan keadaan Hibird, Kyoya langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman orang yang memegangnya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Tak ada yang berani mengejarnya, karena semuanya takut akan berakhir sama dengan siswa yang dihadiahi sebuah benjolan oleh Kyoya.

Kyoya lari secepat mungkin dan menuruni tangga sekilat mungkin.

_Drap, drap, drap, drap!_

"Hoi, jangan lari-lari di lorong!" tegur Dino sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari ruang BK untuk melihat siapa siswa yang berani melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Kyoya?"

"Kyoya! Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Dino yang kini Kyoya sudah tampak jauh sekali.

Kyoya tidak menengok ke belakang untuk menjawab Dino. Ia terus menerus berlari dan Dino mengikutinya dari belakang karena penasaran.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, dengan hati-hati dan teliti, Kyoya mencari Hibird karena Hibird begitu kecil.

"Hosh, hosh, Kyoya, hosh, kenapa kau lari-lari?" tanya Dino yang kehabisan nafas.

Tak ada waktu untuk menjawab, Kyoya terus mencari Hibird.

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Dino.

Dino tetap dicueki oleh Kyoya.

"Hibird!" seru Dino tiba-tiba ketika melihat sosok binatang tak berdaya itu berada di tanah dingin berselimut darah.

Kyoya pun langsung menengok arah yang dilihat Dino dan menghampirinya.

Kyoya mengangkat Hibird perlahan dan melihatnya dengan tatapan miris.

_'Hibird...'_

"Sensei! Sensei tau tidak di mana tempat dokter hewan terdekat?" tanya Kyoya ke Dino dengan panik.

"A-aku tau! Biar ku antarkan kau ke sana," jawab Dino yang sedikit kaget dengan kepanikan Kyoya.

Tak jauh dari sekolah, sebuah klinik hewan dengan papan bertuliskan "24 jam" didatangi oleh Kyoya dan Dino.

"Dokter! Cepat tolong binatang kecil ini!" teriak Dino kepada sang pemilik klinik tersebut, Dokter Shamal.

"Ada apa ini? Jangan gaduh di klinik ku," tegur Dokter Shamal.

"Pokoknya, cepat tolong Hibird!" perintah Kyoya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tak pernah sabar. Mana binatang yang sakit?" tanya Dokter Shamal sedikit kasar karena kesal kliniknya dibuat menjadi gaduh.

"Ini," Kyoya menyodorkan Hibird dengan pelan ke Dokter Shamal.

"Hmm, bakalan susah sepertinya. Tolong letakkan hewan peliharaanmu ini dengan pelan di atas meja itu," perintah Dokter Shamal sembari menunjukkan meja di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyoya langsung meletakkan Hibird dengan perlahan di meja tersebut.

"Kau, orang berwajah bule, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan hewan itu. Dan kau anak muda, tetap di sini," kata Dokter Shamal.

Sebenarnya Kyoya ingin protes mengapa ia tidak boleh ikut membantu menyelamatkan Hibird, tapi ia takut ia malah akan memperlambat prosesnya dan memilih untuk menutup mulut.

Dino dan Dokter Shamal masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan.

Kyoya yang tertinggal sendirian di luar tampak sedikit frustasi.

Hibird yang terus menemaninya. Bahkan ketika semua orang meninggalkannya, termasuk orangtuanya dan mantannya, Hibird lah yang terus menemaninya setiap hari.

Ia ingat, hari-hari di mana ia menangis, Hibird selalu memasuki kamar Kyoya lewat jendela dan memanggil "Hibari, Hibari" kemudian menyanyikan Namimori Anthem.

Kyoya benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Hibird.

Hibird lah hewan kesayangannya.

10 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit, 1 jam berlalu. Barulah Dino dan Dokter Shamal keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hibird bagaimana?" tanya Kyoya.

Pilu tergambar di wajah Dino dan Dokter Shamal. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

Dengan pelan, Dokter Shamal menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyoya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Dokter Shamal dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hibird...," gumam Kyoya pelan.

_'Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu...,'_

Beberapa tetesan air mulai keluar dari mata Kyoya.

Air mata yang mengalir deras bak air terjun itu membasahi pipi Kyoya dan turun membasahi bajunya.

Dino yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memeluk Kyoya dengan erat.

Kyoya tidak mendorong pelukan Dino, ia membalas pelukan Dino.

Kini Kyoya sedang membutuhkan orang untuk bersandar.

"Pa-padahal Hibird bukan hanya hewan bagiku. Dia sahabatku. Tapi, karena kelengahanku, dia...," kata Kyoya sambil terisak.

Pedih sekali rasanya.

"Kyoya, maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," sesal Dino.

Dino memegang wajah Kyoya dengan kedua tangannya dan menjilat butiran air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyoya.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori noo~"

"Hah?"

"Shit!"

"Ehem,"

"Hibari, Hibari," panggil Hibird yang hinggap di atas kepala Kyoya.

Burung itu tampak sehat-sehat saja walaupun beberapa balutan perban terdapat di tubuhnya.

Buru-buru, Kyoya melepaskan tangannya dari Dino dan menghapus air matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyoya sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang dahsyat.

"Dokter, maksudmu apa?" ulang Kyoya sembari mendekati Dokter Shamal dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya.

"Ini, i-ini suruhan seseorang," jawab Dokter Shamal terbata-bata sembari melirik ke Dino.

Melihat Dokter Shamal yang melirik Dino, Kyoya langsung menengok ke Dino sembari memberika 'death glare'-nya yang terbaik.

"Dino Cavallone, hidupmu akan berakhir sekarang juga,"

"Kyo-Kyoya, aku hanya iseng sedikit kok! Jangan dimasukkan ke hati!" kata Dino panik.

"Kamikorosu," dan beberapa hantaman langsung ditujukan ke Dino.

"Kyo-Kyoya, ampuun!"

"Kamikorosu!"

Dokter Shamal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua kekasih ini tidak bersikap seperti kekasih seharusnya.

Usai puas menghajar Dino, Kyoya langsung pergi keluar dari klinik dengan Hibird di kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sakiiit,"

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang tadi, jangan bohongi dia," kata Dokter Shamal yang kembali mengingatkan Dino.

"Aduh... Dokter, tolong sembuhkan aku!" pinta Dino sembari memegang beberapa warna biru yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya menangani hewan dan wanita," jawab Dokter Shamal sambil menutup pintu kliniknya.

"Dokter, buka! Aku akan membayar berapapun!" teriak Dino.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menangani apapun selain hewan dan wanita!" balas Dokter Shamal dari dalam kliniknya.

"Dookteeeeeer~!"

~ooooooooo~

_'Yang tadi itu... Dino-sensei dan Hibari-san ciuman yah...?'_

* * *

Sesuai dengan polling kemarin, karena semuanya pada memilih Kyoya untuk menangis, makanya atashi bikin menangis! XD -dikamikorosu-

Dokter Shamal: "Sejak kapan aku menjadi dokter hewan? Bukannya dari awal manga aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya memeriksa perempuan?"

Author gaje: "Ya amplooop, atashi bingung, napa yah kalau bintang tamu selalu aja protes. ==a"

Dokter Shamal: "Itu gara-gara kau author gaje bikin fic ini tambah gaje dan OOC,"

Author gaje: -pundung- "Seengganya kasih atashi penghargaan sedikit gitu, penghargaan 'Orang yang paling lama update fic' gitu. XD" /plak

Dokter Shamal: "Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Pokoknya aku hanya memeriksa perempuan. Tapi kalau memeriksa uke dan bishounen juga ga apa-apa kok," -evil grin-

Author gaje: "No, no, NO! Uke dan bishounen 'kan di sini ada Hibari, Tsuna, dan Gokudera! Tidak akan kuserahkan ke om-om ero!" /plak

Dokter Shamal: "Berisik, author gaje. Kalau aku udah mau memeriksa uke dan bishounen, berarti aku sudah ada kemajuan bukan?"

Author gaje: "Kemajuan yah...? ==a Yo dah deh, penutupnya silahkan, Dokter Shamal,"

Dokter Shamal: "Terima kasih karena mau membaca fic gaje ini. Menerima saran, kritik, pendapat, dan flame. Review, onegaishimasu!"

Author gaje: "Maaf juga yah kalau ada misstypo dan kalau ada yang kurang berkenan~ See you again desu!" -Haru mode-


End file.
